Interference of Fate
by Enlightened Middle C
Summary: A mamodo joins the mamodo battle, and all of fate is twisted and warped. My first story, so flame away. Just elaborate on what I need to fix 'kay?
1. Prelude to War

Disclaimer: I do not in fact, own Zatch Bell. I wish I did, because then I would make the part, where Zophise is defeated much more painful. I hate that stupid male transvestite. Anyway, enough with me ranting. Let's introduce the story line.

Desc: What would occur had a contender in the battle to become king interfered with the events in the main storyline of Zatch Bell? This is my experiment. I've had like a billion plot bunnies in my head for years, so I joined fanfiction to let them free.

On that day when the 100 mamodo would be sent to the human world to battle for the throne, a mamodo by the name of Carl Tetras was given a Navy Blue book, and sent to the human world. He had black hair, and hated the previous king of the Mamodo world, King Bell. When he was young, he learned that a long time ago. When his father had fought against King Bell, he lost pitifully. When Carl learnt of his father's defeat, he vowed to claim the throne and turn the mamodo world into the on his dad wanted. In the seconds before he was transported, Carl said,"I will bring forth a Utopia, and I will defeat King Bell's sons!"

And that's the beginning of Carl's journey.

Authors Note: Short isn't it? Well this is just the prologue, so a short prologue is okay right? Tell me if my writing is bad okay?


	2. Kami no shiken no sutāto

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. Zatch Bell and the Zatch Bell cast all belong to Makato Raiku. If I did own the show, it would probably be absolutely awful.

Authors Note: This chapter is really boring. All it describes is Carl wasting time searching for his book owner. There is a bit of excitement in the beginning, but it quickly fades.

When the blackness faded from Carl's vision, he looked about. He was sitting in a fountain while people were walking about around him. Standing up, he shook off the water and hopped out of the fountain, his navy-blue book clutched tightly to his chest. His book did not even flicker, so Carl assumed that his book owner would not be here. Standing up, he decided on a direction to go in and ran off in it, in search of his book-owner. He ran through the winding city streets thinking what about what kind of person his Bookkeeper would be like. Arrogantly, he assumed that his partner would be a skilled fighter with a sharp mind. But this was probably a bit too optimistic for him.

Carl searched and he searched, often getting very hungry. Some days, he was literally running on empty. He had to steal food and catch fish in order to survive. His clothing had become very dirty, and he was beginning to think that there may have been the possibility that he may never meet his Book Keeper. His mind was becoming undone and with those thoughts, and he had become extremely depressed. He strolled about lazily, his posture slipping and his body slumping around wildly, causing him to smack face first into a nearby sign post. The sign said "Mochinoki City, Population ********." Sighing deeply, he reaffirmed his hold on his book and slumped into the city. Just then, his book began to shimmer. The light of hope began to bud anew within his soul and he shrugged off the bags under his eyes. Just then, he froze in his tracks. 1, 2, 3, 4 mamodos in this city? Carl sank to his knees and began to weep.

"Maybe vowing to become the king was a bit too much for me after all," Carl thought. His tears dripped down onto pavement, staining it like rain. Suddenly, Carl's eyes popped open with remembrance in them.

"That's right! I vowed to create utopia out of the demon world! I cannot fail!" he stated to the heavens, stamping the ground with great force as he stood up and ran at full speed into the city.

Entering the city, his book flickered slightly, glittering with a faint light. Increasing the determination behind his efforts, he turned through the twisting streets, constantly getting closer to his Bookkeeper. He stopped in front of a huge building with a sign in front of it that said, "Mochinoki Middle School." His book at this point was blazing with a light that would split the night sky wide open.* Unfortunately, it would have to stay that way for a little longer, because the gates were shut and he couldn't get a good enough grip on the wall in order to get over it.

After having fallen off the wall for the eighth time, Carl hunched over in the fetal position and waited. He closed his eyes and began to notice the flow of time around him. A flower rustling lightly in the wind, a tree shaking ever so slightly under the weight of its branches. That ominous shuffling of that gym bag moving towards him. Wait, what?!

Carl's eyes popped open suddenly and saw the gym bag. He leaped outward, dropping his book temporarily. Fumbling around with his grip on the book, he noticed that a mamodo was inside the bag. Carl began to panic as depressive thoughts filled his head.

"Is this where my journey ends? To be so close to finding my partner just to have my book burnt to ash before I can even fight back?" Carl thought. Just then, a loud bell rang in the distance and the gates popped open. Carl dove through the gap and ran into the schoolyard. Gash looked at him, tiliting his head, wondering what exactly was the case with him.

Rolling to a stop in the school yard, he ran into the crowd of students, heading towards his Book Keeper. Then he saw her. She had dark brown hair, that was just short enough to reach around her neck. She wore a formal school uniform, and had **just tripped.** Carl immediately collapsed.

"This is my bookkeeper? This ditzy girl?" Carl sighed. "No. She has to have a good thing about her! I'll tail her for a while and figure a bit of stuff about her before I introduce myself." Carl ran off to find somewhere to stalk her from. He climbed up a tree quickly and watched her from above. Hopping along the trees, he followed her. She appeared to be quite smitten with a human male that she referred to as "Takamine-kun". However, he appeared to disregard her because of her ditzy actions. He crawled along the wall, inching behind her. The mamodo that he saw from a while ago was there too. From what he could tell from the wall was that "Takamine-kun" was also the book keeper to the blonde haired, gym bag-wearing, mamodo. He hurried forward onto her house and decided to wait for her ahead in the street. As predicted, Suzy split off from "Takamine-kun" after having arrived at her house. He hopped from the wall to her yard and knocked on the door after she had gone inside. Hey, he had o show a little courtesy toward his book keeper after all.

Suzy opened the door to find a small child, wearing worn out clothes, carrying a navy-blue book on her doorstep. Carl asked," Can you read the contents of this book?" Suzy agreed to and flipped through the pages. She couldn't read a single word of it. She was about to give up and return it to Carl when she spotted a passage of text that she could read.

"Spi- Spiceru," Suzy said quietly. Just then Carl's hand glowed and he sliced out an arc shaped piece of space and time. Suzy, shocked dropped the book and hopped backward a few steps. Carl dove to the ground and quickly caught the navy-blue book. Carl beamed and did a little pirouette. Suzy was still tense from what she had just witnessed.

"Yay! I found my Book Keeper!" Carl exclaimed as he proceeded to spin around happily.

"Book Keeper? What's that?" Suzy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I should probably start off with an introduction. First, my name is Carl Tetras! I'll be your partner during the God Trials. Second! The God Trials is a brutal battle between 100 mamodo children, like myself, in order to discover who will be the next king or queen of the Demon World! Third! In order to be able to cast spells in the Human World, Mamodos are given a book and designated a partner. In this case, you're my partner! Fourth! As we progress, you'll be able to read more from that book. Any questions?" Carl explained, still spinning around.

"Um, yes... Can I not be a part of this?" Suzy asked. Carl stopped spinning.

"Regretfully, no. You are bound to that book now. Unless it is burnt and I am sent back to the Demon World, you are forced to fight. But please, please do not just burn my book. I want to become king so I can make the Demon World a Utopia." Carl replied sadly.

'What's a utopia?" Suzy asked, snapping the tension in the air.

"Personally, I don't really know. It's something my dad sad. I'm sure it's a good thing though." Carl explained. Suzy looked thoughtful. Then she perked up.

"Why don't we go ask Takamine-kun?" Suzy suggested.

"Takamine...-kun? Isn't he the owner of the red book?" Carl thought. Carl opened his mouth to protest, but Suzy grabbed him by the arm and ran out the door.

"Oh dear," Carl thought. "This may or may not end well."

Author's Note: This is my first chapter... I think it's bad though. How about you? Leave a review. Flames shall be the fires that help forge this story into a better one, like a busted up old sword being reforged in a great fire.


	3. A Friend or a Foe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. Zatch Bell and the Zatch Bell cast is property of Makoto Raiku.

Authors Note: I wrote this one ahead of time because apparently something was wrong with fanfiction and I couldn't even post the prologue. If this sucks it isn't my fault. Actually it sort of is.

After about a half hour, Suzy stopped walking and let go of Carl's hand. She dropped to her knees and her eyes began to water. She had been dragging Carl around for the entire half hour, trying to locate Takamine-san's house.

"Let me guess, you can't find his house," Carl said, standing in front of her with a stern expression on his face. His pants had become even more ragged and dirty from being dragged the whole way, and although Suzy had not reached her objective, Carl had figured out a bit about the terrain. Plus, it helped that she passed Takamine's house about 8 times before she stopped. Still, you have to be pretty disoriented to miss a big sign that says "Takamine Household" 8 times.

"Get up Suzy. I know the way," Carl chided, extending a helping hand. Suzy suddenly hugged him while crying, and Carl could feel his internal organs being crushed. Carl flailed around , trying to get out, and Suzy let go. Carl regained his breath and began walking toward Takamine's house with Suzy following close behind.

After walking up to Takamine's house, Suzy knocked on the door. Kiyomaro opened the door, and was surprised to see Suzy standing there. Then he noticed the navy-blue mamodo book in her hands and Carl standing next to her, and was even more shocked. Kiyo slammed the door and ran up the stairs to tell Gash. Suzy tilted her head and looked at Carl, who just looked back and shrugged. Truthfully, Carl knew that it was because he was a book owner and had just found that she was a book owner, so he would likely be extremely wary. Suzy knocked again on the door.

This time, Kiyomaro's mother answered. "Oh, are you here to see Kiyomaro? I'll call him. Kiyomaro! A friend is here to see you!" Kiyomaro finally came down, but with Gash and Gash's book on hand.

"Ano... Takamine-kun... We were wondering, what does Utopia mean?" Suzy asked, blushing. Kiyomaro's stance immediately slackened.

"A utopia is an imaginary place where everything is peaceful. Why did you ask?" Kiyomaro replied.

"Well... Carl here said that he wanted to make the demon world into a utopia and asked that I don't burn his book. But we didn't know what utopia meant, Carl just heard it from his father, so he assumed it was a good thing. Thank you for explaining, Takamine-kun." Suzy said, bowing politely.

"Um, Mizuno? Would you mind coming inside?" Kiyomaro asked. Suzy began blushing a lot and began stuttering, her leg twitching slightly. Carl tapped her leg a bit and she calmed down slightly.

"S-S-s-sure T-Ta-Takamine-k-kun, I-i-i'd l-l-love t-to," Suzy barely managed to stutter out. Kiyomaro opened the door wide and went up stairs. Suzy followed suit, but her arms and legs were stiff and she waddled up the stairs.

When Gash, Kiyomaro, Suzy and Carl were assembled Kiyo started talking. "Do you know what you're getting into Mizuno?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Yes she does. I told her everything about the 100 mamodo battle. I am not forcing her to keep my book, neither am I manipulating her into doing whatever I want. We only met recently this afternoon," Carl answered for Suzy, seeing as she wasn't capable of talking too normally after having been invited into his house. "Moreover, are you going to attack us?" Carl asked.

"Only if you attack us," Kiyomaro retorted quickly. Carl's gaze shifted over to Gash. Gash looked harmless enough and on top of that had a feeling about him that made you feel childish. Kiyomaro on the other hand seemed quite serious and though his position looked relax, Carl could see that his muscles were tensed and ready to strike at any time. Suzy was still stuttering and was somewhat incapable of battle. In any case, if Carl were to so much as make an aggressive action, his book was as good as burnt. Carl decided to retain an passive stance and hope that Kiyomaro would not attack.

"Hey you're a mamodo from the mamodo world right? Did you know me?" Gash asked suddenly. Carl's head twisted around painfully to look at Gash. "What an odd question to ask." Carl thought. Then he realized his neck was twisted around the wrong way.

Snapping his neck back in place and rubbing it a few times, Carl quirked his eyebrows and answered,"No, I don't know you from the Mamodo world, but why would you ask such an odd question? Wouldn't you know if we'd met before? I'm pretty sure the transportation sequence doesn't have an amnesia quirk, otherwise the entire fight might not take place."

Gash shook his head and said,"No, I wouldn't have. You see, I had my memories taken away from me a while ago, when I was attacked in a forest in England."

"So originally, you weren't even aware of the mamodo battle entirely. That must've been rough. Getting attacked without knowing the reason why," Carl mused. "You are kind of lucky though. You managed to do this much and get this far without having to work too much. I spent almost a month wandering across the entire world before I found Suzy here. You managed to find you partner a lot earlier than me if Kiyomaro-san's stance is anything to go by."

Kiyomaro blinked a few times, then untensed. Kiyomaro took a long breath, and then asked," Would you like to be our ally?"

Carl considered this for a while then promptly replied,"Yes. However, you do realize that in order to become the king and bring Utopia, I have to defeat you."

"So? I know that you'll try to be a kind king too, so as long as becoming a kind king is your goal, it doesn't matter if me, Kanchome, Tia, or you win the mamodo battle. The Mamodo World will end up with a kind king," Gash replied with a smile so wide and happy, it practically radiated hope.

"Hmm, that's a good reason. It's agreed. Let us be allies," Carl said smiling and shaking Gash's hand. Kiyomaro smiled a bit. Gash could be silly and immature at times, but he was a great diplomat.

And so, Carl and Suzy left Kiyomaro's house and returned home. But not without getting a bit lost first.

Authors Note: I'm really perturbed with the only 4 views I got. The plot bunnies in my head are breeding like crazy and unless I get enough reviews to dictate the flow of the stories, my head will literally explode. I'm not kidding! I may have to write the entire story before I even reach ten views.


	4. Fun N' Games

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only my OC. I don't even own my OC's species. I don't even own the place he's at right now. It's all property of Makoto Raiku. At least I assume so...

When Carl and Suzy woke up the next morning, Carl felt different. Carl looked over to Suzy who was putting on her shoes. Suzy noticed that he was staring and said,"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Kind of. I feel different. Where's the book?" he asked.

"It's right here in my bag," she replied.

"Open it," Carl urged. Suzy id as she was told and sure enough, a new spell had appeared. "Yatta! We got a new spell!" Carl shouted as he spun around.

"What does it do though? Does it cause bigger explosions than the other spell does?" Suzy asked.

"I don't know. I never got this spell in the Demon world," Carl replied as they walked out the door.

"I'll go ask Takamine-kun!" Suzy said elatedly and ran off to school. Carl nodded and closed his eyes, then ran to his training grounds aka the park. When he arrived, he greeted Gash.

"Hey there Gash! How are you doing today?" Carl asked smiling wide.

"Good. Unu!" Gash replied.

"Hey um, Gash? Are you sure that we really have time to play around in this battle? Shouldn't we be training or something? I expect the enemies we'll face in the future are very strong," Carl suggested.

"There's always time for fun!" Gash declared. Carl sweatdropped, shrugged, and began punching a tree vigorously. Somewhere around the 8th punch, Carl snapped the tree in half. Carl looked surprised and stared at his hands. They were bleeding from punching the wood, but were still intact other than that. Carl moved onto the next tree and began kicking it. around the 3rd kick, this tree also broke. _I'm getting stronger,_ Carl thought.

"Amazing! How'd you break that tree in half?" Gash exclaimed.

"You should be able to too if your spell experience is anything to go by. You should have more than enough strength to break a tree," Carl replied informatively. "If you don't that probably means you barely ever use spells." Gash nodded and punched the tree as hard as he could, smashing his fist straight through the tree. It got stuck. Carl sweatdropped. Gash began pulling on his arm, trying to get it unstuck. Carl did a flying round house kick to the side of the tree, causing a large indent.

"Gaaaah!" Gash screamed in pain. "Don't hit my hand! It hurts!"

"Sorry..." Carl replied and backed off. "But the wood should be a lot weaker on the side where I kicked it. Try ripping it out to the side." Gash tried doing so and his arm came out. It was bleeding and fractured in several places. Gash grimaced and held his broken arm in his other hand. Meanwhile, the tree that Gash's arm was in fell over.

"We should probably get you to a doctor, Gash," Carl said as he ran off to find an adult. Gash followed close behind, grimacing in pain every few seconds. Eventually, he and Gash arrived at the schoolhouse where they met with Suzy and Kiyo.

"What? How did Gash's arm get like that?" Kiyo yelled at Carl.

"Well we were in the park and I was punching trees and I broke one of the trees. Gash was interested and tried to punch a tree too, but his arm went straight through the tree and it got stuck. So I tried to kick the tree in half, but it crushed Gash's arm... So sorry?" Carl explained, sweating nervously. Kiyo sighed and bandaged up Gash's arm and tied it to a stick to make sure it wouldn't heal wrong. He then proceeded to give Carl a horrendous scolding. Apparently, Suzy had worked up the nerve to ask if Kiyo and Gash were capable of helping her and Carl to test out the new spell.

So, Suzy, Kiyo, Gash, and Carl arrived at a rocky plain. No one was in sight, so there fore no one should get hurt.

"So if it's an attack spell, dodge it or block it with Raishirudo, if it's not please stay still and let me see what it does." Carl requested. Kiyo and Gash took up their positions on the opposite side of the plain. Suzy flipped open the navy-blue book and shouted, _Timperuku!_ A golden ray of light shot out of Carl's palms and hit Gash. The light became brilliantly bright and then subsided. Apparently, Gash had grown up into a teenager as a result of the spell!

"Amazing! Gash! You're so tall!" Carl exclaimed. "I think my spell made you older!" Kiyomaro, meanwhile thought about how exactly that spell could be used.

"Carl, step away from Gash for a bit. Gash, let's try and see if our spells are any different," Kiyo said tactically. Carl stepped away and Gash faced a bunch of rocks. _Zakeru!_ A extremely powerful blast of lightning slammed into the rocks and blew them into billions of pieces.

"Amazing! So you get stronger when you get older! It doesn't look like you learn any spells though," Carl explained elatedly. "Hold on. What if this doesn't wear off? Does that mean I made you a teenager permanently?!" Just then, a golden light flowed out of Gash's mouth and he shrunk back to a child. Carl sighed in relief.

"That spell seems handy," Kiyo praised Suzy. Suzy put her hands on the sides of her face and began blushing a lot, swinging from side to side.

"Oh Takamine-kun..." Suzy swooned. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Carl.

"Can you cast the spell again? I want to see if I can make myself older." Carl asked. Suzy nodded and obliged. _Timperuku!_ This time, Carl turned his hands to face him and a blast of golden light came out. When the light subsided, Carl was standing 5' 4". Carl jumped in the air joyfully and began spinning around doing a pirouette. Eventually, a golden light flowed out of Carl's mouth and he returned to normal.

Carl and Gash shook hands, and made some plans for the next day. Gash invited him to join Megumi, Tio, Kiyo, and himself to the market. Carl agreed. Then they said their goodbyes and departed.


	5. Sealed in Stone, Writ in Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, neither do I make any challenge toward Makoto Raiku's ownership of it.

Author's Note: My sister told me that I should stop writing this fanfiction. That would be a bad idea. My head will explode if I don't dispel these plot bunnies. So even if no one reads Zatch Bell fanfiction anymore, I'll still keep writing this! Maybe I'll learn how to animate and turn my entire fanfiction into one big movie!

As they agreed the day before, Megumi, Tio, Kiyo, Suzy, Carl, and Gash left for the market and looked around. Carl found a cloak with stars trimming the bottom, the collar held together by a golden chain. It just seemed to click with him. Carl asked the stall owner if he could try it on. The stall owner smiled brightly and said yes. With his black bangs covering his right eye, and his indigo clothing underneath the rich purple of the cloak, he looked very nice.

"Sir, how much is this? I'd like to buy it," Carl said to the stall owner.

"For you, 500 yen," the stall owner replied. Suzy gave the stall owner his 500 yen and Carl twirled off in his cloak, looking very majestic.

"You look very nice, Carl-san!" Megumi said. Carl bowed, and twirled about through the street.

Suddenly, Carl stopped. In the stall in front of him was a stone tablet with a picture of a mamodo on it. Carl walked up to the tablet and looked at it intensely. A miniscule drop of sweat came from the tablet. Carl's gaze became even more intense, and the tablet nearly burst into flames.

"There you are Carl! Don't run off by yourself! Wait, what are you looking at?" Kiyo asked, and he too began to look at it intensely. "The writing on the tablet is like the one in the book! Not only that, but the picture... It's a mamodo! Wait! I've seen a tablet like this before. My dad showed me a tablet just like this one except it was found in Africa."

"I could try to read it. I still remember how to read mamodo language. Except I can't read any of the spells in the book," Carl told Kiyo, taking his gaze off the tablet. The tablet seemed to relax after that. Carl held up the tablet and looked at the writing on it. "Pamoon. The mamodo in the picture's name is Pamoon!" Carl read. An ominous feeling crept up Carl's spine when he finished reading, he shivered and he dropped "Pamoon" on his foot.

"OW!" Carl screeched as he hopped around on one foot. "Why do you have to be carved in rock! Why couldn't you be carved in foam! OW!" "Pamoon" sweated a little bit.

The antique shop owner looked over at Carl and laughed. Tio pointed at Carl and laughed too.

"Hey, how much for the old stone tablet?" Kiyo asked.

"40,000 yen," the antique shop owner replied. Kiyo paid the man and took the stone tablet with him. Megumi, Tio, Gash, Carl, Kiyo, and Suzy continued shopping, lugging around the heavy "Pamoon" tablet. Megumi bought a new pair of disguise glasses, Tio bought a bunch of pairs of clothing, Suzy bought a new fruit knife, Kiyo bought a bunch of supplies for experiments, and Gash bought a hat. When they arrived back at Kiyomaro's house, Megumi had to leave for a concert, so she said goodbye to all of them. Once inside the house, Kiyomaro took out all the supplies he had bought.

"Hey Kiyo? What are you doing with all that stuff?" Carl asked. Kiyo didn't reply, but simply took out a yellowtail and began slapping "Pamoon" with it. Carl's right eye started twitching. Gash's mouth started to water.

"My dad's doing his own tests on the tablet he's got. But here, we'll be doing our tests!" Kiyo explained, putting the stone tablet in water and pouring in boiling water. Kiyo began dancing, electrifying, aging (with the help of Carl's Timperuku), spraying, etc. However, the Pamoon tablet didn't react. Then Tio slept by it, hit it with a hammer, and many other things. Pamoon sat still, absolutely poker-faced. Soon dinnertime rolled around, and Gash and co. had to eat dinner. However, while Gash and co. were eating, a mysterious interloper broke in to Kiyo's room and stole Pamoon. The phone rang, and Kiyomaro picked it up.

"Hello, Kiyo, it's me, your father. Apparently, the stone tablet I was studying was stolen! I have the feeling it was related to Gash though. Call it instinct. This simply an assumption, but who knows?" his father said.

"What?! I found a tablet just like it at the market today!" Kiyo replied. Carl, in the other room overheard this and his ears twitched and turned to face Kiyo. (If that sounds grotesque, what I mean is he can wiggle his ears.) _So the tablet was stolen from Kiyo's father. I'd best check up on our tablet._ Carl excused himself from the table and went up stairs. When he arrived in Kiyo's room he gasped. The window was wide open, and Pamoon was missing, but more importantly, the yellowtail they were using had been devoured! Kiyo, Gash, Suzy and Tio heard Carl and ran up to Kiyo's room.

"Oh no! The Yellow Tail is GONE!" Carl screamed, his arms flailing wildly. Kiyo put his hand over Carl's mouth, shushing him.

"Can all you think about is food?" Kiyo asked. "Hmm, these tablets must be part of some greater scheme if they're getting stolen. I just wish I knew what they were."

"When I read the tablet, I felt a feeling like there was another mamodo nearby, but it was over quickly. Does that help?" Carl informed.

"The tablet gave you a feeling like a mamodo was near? What would that mean?" Kiyo mused. Carl sat on the bed and assumed a thinker position. Gash sat down on the floor and started thinking too. Then Kiyo's mother called "Get back down here! your food is going to get cold!" Carl raised his arms in defeat and went down to finish his dinner. He unhinged his lower jaw and practically inhaled his dinner. _How? And why? A mamodo's presence... sealed in stone? And a mysterious thief stealing them. What is going on?_ Carl thought. _I might not know for a long time. Then again, I could know now. Who knows what'll happen in the future. _

_-Meanwhile-_

Deep within a cavern, two masked figures were talking.

"My my, it appears Lightning Blonde has gotten quite powerful," one of them said.

"I believe it is time," the other said. The first pulled on a cord, and blue light spilled out onto the stone tablets.


	6. The Army of a Thousand Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, nor do I own the rights to it, nor do I challenge Makoto Raiku's ownership of it.

Authors Note: I appear to be planning to write the entire story before I get 20 views. HEHEHE!

When Carl awoke that morning, everything had seemed fine. But at the same time it was wrong. So very very wrong. The air itself seemed to shiver in fear of the events to come from that day on. Carl and the other mamodos of Mochinoki City did awake, oblivious of what would happen. And all was well for fate had intended for them to be so. The world had begun to spiral into madness, but not a single one of the mamodo reacted.

Let the games begin. Let them begin indeed.

When Suzy returned from school, something was wrong. She walked stiffly, a trait that Carl noticed was very odd.

"Suzy? What's wrong?" Carl asked. Suzy didn't reply, but instead set down her bags, swiveled around, and walked out with an envelope in hand. Carl noticed she hadn't taken the book with her, so he grabbed the book and chased after her.

"Suzy? What are you doing Suzy?! Hey! Stop ignoring me! Suzy! What are you doing?" Carl yelled walking alongside her, pulling at the hem of her skirt. He followed her all the way to Kiyomaro's house where she turned quickly towards it, and slammed the door in Carl's face.

"Oww..." Carl groaned, before opening the door and following Suzy in. He arrived in Kiyomaro's room where Suzy was handing Kiyo the letter. She then turned around and tried to walk out the door. She tripped over Carl and the two tumbled into the hallway. _Today isn't going so well is it?_ Carl thought to himself, his eyes spinning wildly.

Now unhypnotized, Suzy shook her head and woke up. "Huh? When did I get in your house Takamine-kun?" Suzy asked. Then she saw Carl dazed on the floor with his book right next to him. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know Mizuno. You suddenly walked in and gave me this letter, then tripped over Carl who was following you, and then you stopped ignoring us," Kiyomaro retorted.

"I don't know what happened. When Suzy arrived home today, she was like this. She didn't even know I was there. I tugged on her skirt, yelled at her, and she didn't know I was there even when she slammed the door in my face," Carl explained. "Anyway, what does the letter say?"

Kiyo quickly read it, and then said, "It's an invitation to a party at a mansion outside of town. And Gash and I are invited!"

"I'm coming with," Carl declared. "Whoever this person is, if they can get Suzy to walk properly, they must have pretty crazy powerful abilities. I just hope we'll be able to counteract them." Kiyo and Gash sweatdropped at the totally serious expression on Carl's face. "He has really weird reasons doesn't he, Kiyo?" Gash asked.

"Yeah, yeah he does," Kiyo replied.

"Okay then. We're going to need some fancy clothing for this party. It has to be light and maneuverable in the event of a battle, but it needs to be nice-looking in order to be proper for a party. Perhaps... Silk? Light, waterproof, tough to bend and rip, but easy to tailor and make nice. How much would it cost thought..." Carl rattled on and on. then he felt a tug on his arm. Suzy had stopped being dazed and picked up the book.

"C'mon Carl. It's time to go home. We'll find Kiyo later and we'll all go to that party together," Suzy said, almost motherly. Carl kept rattling on and on about silk clothing and other such things. Soon, night time fell, and Suzy, Kiyo, Carl, and Gash met on the road to the mansion. Together, they pushed open the door and came across a strange scene. There were many people in lavish outfit dancing, but they didn't move an inch. It was like a wax statue mueseum. Suddenly, all the dancers **slid** out of the room and behind doors. Two masked figures stepped onto the balcony.

"Welcome Lightning Blonde and Kiyomaro. Who is this with you?" the shorter masked figure asked.

"Carl Tetras and Suzume Mizuno. Possessors of the Navy-Blue book. Now what would your name be? Your voice is not familiar to me in any way whatsoever. Why not take off that mask and show us your face?" Carl asked, his personality becoming so serious that the floor under him began to have hairline cracks in it under the weight of the seriousness of the situation.

"Why so serious?" the masked figure replied. "I am Milordo-Z, and I invited Gash here to become allies with him."

"I'm an ally of his too. Something about you rubs me the wrong way. Your voice tone seems cruel. Your aura corresponds with this. It will take a lot for me to approve of your request. The decision may be up to Gash and Kiyomaro, but the details are up to me and Tio," Carl said, the cracks in the floor widening even more. Gash started sweating. The tension between Carl and Milordo-Z was so thick he'd need a battle axe to cut it.

"Um, what sort of king do you want to become?" Gash asked. Carl butted in with,"He means, what sort of principles do you have? What are the laws you live by? What defines you? Just so this can go simpler, name an animal you think you are most like."

"A cat," Milordo-Z replied. _What is with this guy? He's very odd. And what's with these questions? It feels like he's interrogating me, but his questions sound like a child's._

"A cat? I see, you are an arrogant, clever, sneaky, person. I do not approve of you at all," Carl declared.

"Ah, but if you team up with me," Milordo-Z said, and three mamodos and their unmoving partners came out from behind the doors. "I will have them be your servants."

At this, Gash, Kiyomaro, and Suzy were shocked. Gash looked down, his fists shaking. "Make them our servants? Is that all your allies are to you?!" Gash yelled angrily.

"This is our answer! _Zakeru!"_ Kiyo exclaimed. Gash fired a bolt of electricity at Milordo-Z, but one of the mamodos jumped in the way and took the blast themselves, their book being burnt in the process. Gash and Kiyo were horrified, then looked at Milordo-Z angrily._ Speceru!_ Suzy exclaimed, which was quickly followed with an explosion that smashed into the ceiling above the balcony, causing multiple bits of wood and mortar to fall over Milordo-Z's escape route.

"You're not going anywhere!" Carl declared, but one of the mamodos tackled him and pinned him down. _Radomu!_ Milordo-Z's partner said, and the blockade was blasted away. Milordo-Z and his partner ran off while Gash and co. fought off the 2 remaining mamodos.

_ Timperuku!_ Carl grew older and used his increased strength and size to flip the other mamodo over before smashing his fist into the other mamodo's diaphragm, knocking the air out of his opponent. _ Speceru!_ Speceru hit his opponent's book and blew it into small pieces, vanquishing his opponent instantaneously. _Digan Teoradomu!_ Milordo-Z shot multiple chunks of explosive energy at teh mansion, blowing up the roof and supports.

"Damnit! He's planning on crushing us inside of this place! Gash!" Carl exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you!" Kiyo shouted. _BAOU ZAKERUGA!_ Baou smashed through the ceiling, absolutely disintegrating it. THe mansion fell down around the brainwashed partners of the mamodos and Suzy, Carl, Gash, and Kiyo.

"Milordo-Z... YOU BETTER HOPE YOU'RE READY! BECAUSE FROM THIS DAY FORTH I DECLARE WAR ON YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE I LEARN PITY BECAUSE I'LL DELIBERATELY NOT DESTROY YOUR BOOK JUST SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Carl screamed to the heavens from within the wreckage of the mansion. Gash, Kiyo and Suzy backed away from him to avoid his temper tantrum. Carl's tantrum raged on well through the night.

The next day, he came back to Suzy in a police car. He had been arrested for vandalism, assault, and trespassing. He was let off with just a warning, but Suzy's parents had to pay a considerable fine.

Intermission:

Hello there! I'm just going to talk to my OC about something. You can listen in if you like.

Author: Um, Carl? Lately your personality has changed to be more silly. You make bad reasons for things and are no longer completely focused on stuff like winning the mamodo battle and spells. You were originally quite mature y'know?

Carl: Well, apparently as the story went on, the plot bunnies decided to raid your memory banks and see what you found funny.

Author: So I find bad reasons funny.

Carl: No. You seem to find your own personality funny, but your pessimism makes it a no laughing matter. So what happened to me was the plot bunnies made my personality the same as yours, just much less pessimistic and a lot more emotional. Overall, I'm a better version of you.

Author: I feel sad that I was so insecure the plot bunnies that spawned in my head revealed that I hate myself that much. It's stupid. I'm stupid. *sighs* Anyway, that's all I had to ask. Bye.

Carl: Bye.

Author: Oh wait! I just realized something! There's something wrong with the plot bunnies! Suzy has no speaking roles whatsoever! NONE! Mind telling me what that's about?

Carl: Apparently, you found it too hard to write Suzy's lines because you can't imagine Suzy. In the entire world, you can imagine anything in 3 dimensions. Except for Suzy. She literally breaks your mind if you try. Anyway, I'll be going back now. Also, when exactly am I learning Ge-?

Author: SHUT UP! Don't make any spoilers! Don't reveal that! And yes, he is learning a spell, but it isn't coming soon. Understood?

Carl: Aww...


	7. Lessons in Mamodo Magicry

Disclaimer: I can't pay up if I get sued, so I will never challenge the possession of Zatch BEll.

Authors Note: I'm going crazy. I keep stabbing myself. IT IS AWFUL. Figurative stabbing of course. My alternate personalities keep stabbing me, so my body replicates the effect to a T. I effectively get punched, stabbed, cut, shot, and chopped in two almost completely. THe only thing that doesn't happen is organ damage and bleeding. You must be asking something like, why do you let them stab you? Well here's the answer. Shut up and read okay. I'll tell you some other time.

The day after the mansion incident, Kiyomaro and Gash were visited by the mysterious professor who knows all, Professor Riddle! In the process, they learned the 6th spell Rauzaruku However, Carl and Suzy were unaware of this fact, and they too, the next day were visited by Professor Riddle.

"Hello?" Carl said, poking his head out the door frame. On the porch stood Professor Riddle and Kiddo. "What do you want? If it's a fight, I'm afraid Suzy is still asleep." Carl said.

Surprised at Carl's good manners, Professor Riddle took in a breath before asking with a large smile, "Can you wake her up then?" Carl nodded, pulled his head back through the door, and called out,"SUZY! THERE'S A MAMODO AND HIS PARTNER HERE! THEY WANT TO FIGHT!" Suzy awoke with a start, quickly got dressed grabbed the Navy-Blue book, and ran downstairs to meet Carl who was standing in front of the door. Suzy opened the door to Professor Riddle and Kiddo.

"Hello, I presume you are Suzy," Professor Riddle said smiling.

"How do you know my name?" Suzy asked.

"I am the mysterious professor who knows all! Professor Riddle! Of course I would know your name!" Professor Riddle said.

"I told him your name when I asked what he wanted," Carl said. Professor Riddle's face smashed into the ground. He stood up again seemingly unscathed.

"Anyway, we wish to challenge you to a battle," Professor Riddle said. Professor Riddle walked off and motioned for Carl and Suzy to follow. Carl and Suzy promptly did so and followed him.

They arrived beside a river, far from civilization. _Zegar! _And with that spell the battle began.

_Speceru!_ Zegar and Speceru slammed into one another and exploded. _Zerusen! _Kiddo's fists shot at Carl who countered with a 360 degree roundhouse kick. The fists veered off, but came back. _Timperuku! _Carl grew older and caught the fists, smashing them into the ground with an axe kick. The rockets on the arms puttered out and they returned to Kiddo's body. Suddenly, Carl dashed forward within point blank range of Kiddo. _Speceru! Zeburuk!_ Kiddo's body split in half and Speceru flew through the gap. _Zegaruga!_ Kiddo fired a powerful cannon shot directly at Carl who flew backwards. A golden light flowed out of Carl's mouth and he shrank back down again. _Damnit! Timperuku's no good because he'll just split himself in half before I hit him. Speceru's no good either because I can't hit him with it. He'll just split in half or cancel it out with another spell. Damnit! I need to think of a strategy! _Carl thought.

_Koburuk! _Doctor Riddle's shout suddenly cut off Carl's thoughts! Carl assumed a guarding position, but Kiddo got on all fours and little versions of Kiddo came out of his mouth like a clone factory. The little Kiddo's began beating on Carl, who spun around at high speed trying to rip some off with centrifugal force. _Timperuku!_ Carl got older and his rotation sped up until the Kiddo clones where flying off of him like rain water from a parasol. He ran about, trying to avoid the incoming clones. _This is bad! Kiddo's got me completely overwhelmed. I need something! Anything to help me counter their attacks! I need something to counter them! Something! Anything! _Just then, the navy-blue book glowed intensely. Suzy quickly flipped through the pages and found a new page with a new spell on it.

"Carl! We have a new spell!" Suzy shouted.

"USE IT!" Carl ordered. _Speceryuka!_ Suzy shouted. Carl's left hand stuck out at the clones and a hole in space shaped like a disk formed and the Kiddo clones fell in.

"Use it again! I think I know what this spell does!" Carl ordered. _Speceryuka!_ This time, Carl stuck out his right hand, and a hole in space formed above Kiddo and Professor Riddle's head and the Kiddo clones fell out of it, distracting them for a while. "Now Suzy!"_ Speceru!_ Suzy shouted. Carl shot Speceru out and it flew at Kiddo, _Zeberuku!_ Kiddo split in half.

"I WAS EXPECTING THAT!" Carl shouted. _Speceryuka!_ Carl's left hand shot out, a hole in space time grabbed the Speceru out of the air, and the Carl's right hand shout out redirecting the Speceru down directly on top of Kiddo's head, smashing his upper half down into the ground. Kiddo and Doctor Riddle surrendered after that attack.

"So you intended to recruit us to fight against an army of mamodos from a thousand years ago. Hmm... I assume that nothing too bad would happen if I helped out. After all, isn't Gash helping too? As his ally, I have to don't I?" Carl reasoned.

"Arigatou,"Kiddo said.

"But I have a question. Did you know that fighting with me would give me my 3rd spell?" Carl asked.

"Of course he did! He is the mysterious professor that knows all! Professor Riddle!" Kiddo exclaimed.

"Hmm. If so, then what exactly sparks such growth?" Carl asked.

"Apparently, the books react to intense emotion such as anger, sadness, or fear. I assume that that is what causes spells to appear. You can't gain spells just by training or fighting. Furthermore, spells will only appear as long as you have a sudden realization," Professor Riddle explained.

"Hmm. That explains things perfectly. During our fight, I felt overwhelmed with a feeling of hopelessness, and begged for a way to counter your power," Carl explained. "If I am to grow stronger, I need to put myself in higher risk situations." Suzy began to weep.

"It's okay Suzy! I'll just try something like that. I won't be absolutely put in danger like, I'm going to die in about one minute, but I'm going to be in danger like I'm going to be capable of getting my book burnt," Carl chided.

"But won't I be in danger then?" Suzy said with tears streaming down her face.

"Fine, fine. I won't, but we need to work on our communication. I have to call your name out in order to get our timing right. It's troublesome, but we need a faster and less obvious method of signalling our timing. I've got an idea!" Carl said. "Why not hand signals! I'll stick up my ring finger for Speceru, ring and pinky for Speceryuka, and pinky for Timperuku! As we go along, I'll make up new hand signals. Besides, if we teach our allies our hand signals, they can dodge the residual explosion from Speceru or get in line for Timperuku."

"Hmm, that's a good idea," Kiddo said. "Yosh! We'll keep those hand signals in mind! We'll go out and try to recruit more mamodos."

And with that, Kiddo and Professor Riddle left. "We'll meet again when the time to fight the army from a thousand years comes. Until then, keep on getting stronger!" Carl shouted after them. Kiddo nodded and turned back to face the setting sun.

"Suzy! Let's train our hardest with Kiyomaro and Gash! We need to work on our combination, timing, overall physical strength, your reaction time, your fighting skills, and most importantly... Our endurance! We need lots and lots of heart power and other stuff. Have you ever felt tired after a battle? Like right now? On top of that, we need to be able to make my spells even more powerful! Speceru only has a little bit of power right now. From what I can tell, Speceru could be much more powerful. It's like pouring water through a faucet. If you increase the amount of stuff behind the faucet, the pressure will increase and the water will be even more forceful. It is the same principle with heart energy and our spells. By pushing more heart energy through the spell, Speceru will fire with increased force," Carl explained. "So let us get more heart energy and launch a really super Speceru! I'm sure if we increase Timperuku's power I can make things even older!"

And thus, the two ran back to Suzy's house and began to train, fully aware of the events to come. And yet, at the same time, were still hopelessly naive. The roots of this war to come go back one thousand years after all.


	8. Brief Intermission Gash vs Carl

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own the rights to Zatch Bell. If I did, I'd like for there to be more, but I guess I can't really ask for that, now can I.

After receiving news about the oncoming war to come, Both Gash, Kiyomaro, Carl, Suzy, Megumi, Tio, Folgore, Kanchome and the other allies trained like there was no tomorrow(well most of them *cough*Folgore and Kanchome*cough*) in order to prepare for the battle. This describes part of that training, where Gash and Carl fought.

"No book burning, no murder, just plain old fighting for the sake of increasing our battle experience," Carl agreed.

"Now then, let's start off with a big bang!" Carl exclaimed. He raised his ring finger before the rest of his hands. _Speceru!_ Thanks to their heart energy training, Suzy pushed a lot of heart energy into the spell forcing it to grow to 3 times its usual size. It slammed into the ground in front of Gash and exploded, sending Gash flying away. _Zakeru!_ Gash turned to face Carl and fired a bolt of lightning at him. Carl rolled forward and raised his pinky. _Timperuku!_ Carl glowed with golden light before growing older. Carl raised his ring finger. _Speceru!_ Combining his power boost and Suzy's heart power input, a titanic Speceru flew toward Gash. _Rashirudo!_ Speceru bounced off of Rashirudo and exploded in front of Carl, who was blasted into the air. Regaining his balance, he landed on his feet. _Zakeruga!_ Zakeruga flew at Carl and blasted violently, electrocuting him. Carl reverted back to his original form.

"You're pretty powerful now, aren't you Gash?" Carl acknowledged. "But that won't be enough. Me and Suzy have been training our heart energy for days now! Let's go, Suzy!" He raised his ring finger. _C'mon Gash. Suzy and I are going to save up our heart energy until you use Bao Zakeruga. When that happens, I'll fire it back at you!_ Carl mused.

_Speceru!_ Suzy shouted. This time, Suzy didn't put in so much power as she was aware of Carl's plan. Gash dodged Speceru, ran directly in front of Carl, and the two of them engaged in a fist fight. Carl stuck out his pinky. _Timperuku! Rauzaruku!_ Glowing fists met Carl's stronger arms and the two punched and blocked, stuck at a stalemate. Carl swiped his leg under Gash, who leaped backwards to avoid getting tripped. Both Rauzaruku and Timperuku disengaged at the same time.

"We're just about evenly matched, huh? Tell you what! I'll show you my strongest spell if you show me yours! Then we'll see who stronger!" Carl taunted.

"Are you sure it'll cancel? If one of our book burns, we'll get sent back to the demon world," Kiyo asked.

"Absolutely!" Carl replied. _Baou Zakeruga! Speceryuka!_ The legendary Baou came out of Gash's mouth and dove at Suzy and Carl. "Perfect!" Carl exclaimed. A titanic ring swallowed up the Baou. _Speceryuka! _The legendary Baou emerged from the new ring, which surprised Kiyo and Gash. Baou slammed through them, dealing considerable damage, but leaving their book unscathed(you can't burn your own book remember?).

"And that is my power! No matter how powerful the spell, by warping space, I can return it to whomever launched it. A titanic drill, A giant pulse of power, A dragon made out of fire, even Baou can be fired back. Once they've been worn down, we can easily incinerate their book." Carl boasted. Of course, both Gash and Kiyomaro were unconscious from the impact of Baou. Carl and Suzy picked up Kiyomaro and Gash and took them back to their house. They were burnt, fried, and singed. Almost impossibly, Kiyomaro and Gash's automatic functions were still working properly. Carl smiled at them and left a note on Kiyo's desk saying,"You lost. It appears that my power is great is it not?" Carl and Suzy left to go home. Happy.


End file.
